The present invention relates to a drip pan for catching paint drips or splatters during painting operations.
A problem which arises when painting is done overhead or along the intersection of a ceiling and side wall is the dripping or splattering of paint onto the painter or painter's clothing. Prior efforts to address the paint drip problem are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,589, 2,574,042 and 41,060. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,589 discloses a portable drip collector. U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,042 discloses a drip collecting attachment for paint brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 41,060 discloses a drip receiving brush socket. Nevertheless, none of the aforementioned references teach or suggest a self adjusting, self supporting, self grasping paint drip pan which is adapted to grip a painter's wrist.